Broken Blossom
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Naruto returns with Sasuke and is eager to show Sakura he kept his promise but she's not in the village. Hell, she's not even a ninja anymore. Where did she go and can they get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaack. This story was inspired by Shake It Out by the Glee Cast.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he entered Konoha's gates with the village's number one knucklehead. Naruto had been away from the village for six years hunting down Sasuke. But it wasn't just those two. There was the rest of Sasuke's team, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai. They were escorted to the Hokage's office.

"So, Naruto finally caught you, did he? It took him six years of hunting to finally bring you back."

"Hn."

"Call Sakura-chan in! She'd want to know the teme's back."

Kakashi, Sai and Yamato nodded from behind them. Tsunade smiled softly.

"Actually, I can't. She's not in the village."

"She's on a mission? Boy, I bet Sakura-chan is even stronger than before!"

Kakashi and Yamato shivered while Sai made an awkward face.

"No, Naruto," Tsunade stopped him. Her smile turned sad. "Sakura is no longer a ninja."

All of their eyes widened. "What? Why!"

"Was she badly injured?" Kakashi asked, hissed.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. She was married off."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

"Naruto, keep it down," Tsunade sighed.

"What do you mean she was married off! To who!"

"His name is Shigemura Kaza. The elders wanted to end this war and the only way to form a stable alliance was through an arranged marriage."

"Wait, you made Sakura get married to a man she doesn't love!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up, Naruto. I wasn't finished," she hissed. "The Raikage was using his son and wanted someone of the same standard and importance as Kaza. Everyone knows I don't have a daughter but that Sakura is the closest thing I have. When they heard about Sakura, they wouldn't settle for any other. Sakura didn't have to agree but she did for the good of the village. They spent the first year here, getting to know each other and Sakura fell in love with him. They were so cute together. After the second year, they got married here in Konoha and then moved to a small town just inside Earth's border. She had to give up her title as a kunoichi because she wanted to be a ninja only to Konoha and she couldn't do that. So she took up the life of a civilian."

"When was the last time you heard from her?" Naruto asked softly.

"Four years ago. I know she has a lot to do in that village, considering she's the village doctor."

"How was the wedding?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing special. They just signed the marriage papers. After that, they left for their honeymoon and I haven't seen her since. She writes but not often."

"Well, when Sasuke serves his time and is a free man again, can we go visit her? Do you know where she lives?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. She'd love that and we'll keep it a secret, okay?"

"Sweet!"

* * *

One year later…

Aged twenty-seven, both Sasuke and Naruto met up in Tsunade's office.

"Good news, Sasuke. Your lockdown ends today. You're on probation but that won't start until you come back from Wasabu, the village Sakura lives in."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

"It'll take a week to reach Wasabu so leave by this arvo. Also, Kakashi will be accompanying you."

"I'm so excited!"

* * *

A week later, they found themselves in Wasabu village. Stupidly, they didn't know what house was hers. Kakashi turned to the closest villager.

"Excuse me; do you know where a pink-haired girl lives?" He asked.

The woman's face became guarded. "Are you another one of Shigemura's friends? Well, I'm telling you right now, stay away from that girl! She shouldn't be around men like you."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. "You've got it all wrong. Sakura-chan is our friend. We're from her home village, Konohagakure. We're her old team and we just got back from an eight long mission. We haven't seen her since she was fifteen and we wanted to surprise her."

The woman looked them up and down but she felt as if she could trust Naruto. "Alright, she lives in the house by the small doctor's clinic. She's not working today so she should be home."

"Thank you, baa-chan," Naruto spoke and they made their way to the mentioned house.

Naruto knocked.

"K-Kaza-kun, I didn't know you were going to be home so early," a timid voice called from behind the door before it opened.

"...S-Sakura-chan?"


	2. Chapter 2

All three men stared at the pinkette before them. She was dirty and sickly pale, wearing nothing but rags made for the poorest of poor people. Her hair was greasy and eyes dull. But the thing that caught their attention the most were the plentiful bruises and scars littering her body. She had a black eye, split lip and more.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

His voice was shaking. He couldn't believe that this cowering woman before him was his strong-willed Sakura-chan.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked before she caught sight of Sasuke.

She gasped. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"We came to see how you were doing."

"O-Oh, well now isn't a good time-."

"Kaa-san, Saki won't stop crying."

From behind Sakura stepped out a pink-haired five year old with blue eyes. In her arms was a baby girl with a tuff of pink hair on her head, crying out for her mother. Four more girls stepped out from behind her, all with pink hair. Three had green eyes and one had blue.

"S-Sakura, you…"

"Kaa-san, who are they? Are they more of Kaza's friends?" The oldest asked in fear.

"N-No, Sasumi. These are my friends from Konoha."

The three girls gasped.

"You mean they are the Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi?" The second one asked.

"Yes, they are. G-Guys, meet my daughters. Sasumi is the oldest at age six. Saya is the second oldest, age five. Sayuri, Sayumi and Sayuki are triplets, age 4 and finally, Suki, my youngest at two months."

"You've had…six kids," Naruto murmured.

Sakura nodded sadly.

"Please help us!" Saya pleaded. "Kaza is a cruel man! Take us back to Konoha-."

Sakura covered her mouth.

"Did Kaza do this to you?" Sasuke asked, indicating all her injuries. "Did your husband beat you?"

Sakura looked away.

"I'll kill him," Naruto growled.

"No, you can't!" Sakura cried. "He's the Raikage's son and next in line as kage. If you do anything, Konoha will be at war with Iwagakure. Please, just leave it and go home, where you belong. Kaza will be home in about a week and I don't want to anger him."

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but this is for your own good," Kakashi stated.

Sasuke's eyes bled red as he knocked Sakura out with his Sharingan.

"What did you do to her!" Sazumi yelled.

"Just put her to sleep. Come on, we're leaving."

Kakashi took Sakura and Naruto created clones to carry the kids. Sasumi turned to Sasuke.

"Can you take Suki? Kaa-san would always tell us how clumsy and stupid Naruto-sama could be and I don't think letting him take Saki would be a good idea."

Sasuke nodded and took the still crying newborn. The baby stopped crying and looked at Sasuke with a quivering lip. It looked up at him with bright jade eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I'll grab his baby bag," Sasumi stated and ran inside before coming out with a green bag.

She grabbed out a bottle full of Sakura's breast milk that she had pumped.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "Milk? Where'd it come from?"

Kakashi, Sasuke and the kids looked at Naruto.

"It's milk from Sakura."

"Sakura has milk in her?"

"Naruto, when new puppies are born, what do they eat?"

"Milk from their mom."

"And can they access that milk?"

"Their teats."

Kakashi made a hand gesture to see the picture. It finally clicked and Naruto turned red.

"Oh."

"Kaa-san doesn't like to breast pump but sometimes, she's not there to feed Suki so she leaves it up to me to give her milk she's already extracted."

"We'll finish this conversation in Konoha," Kakashi spoke abruptly.

As they travelled, Sasuke fed Suki who stared up at him with her big doe-y eyes. A week later, they arrived back at Konoha. Sasuke still had Sakura out cold.

The villagers on the streets stared in morbid shock at the group of pink-haired children and the pinkette in Kakashi's arms, dressed in rags. Her children were no better.

"Sugoi!" Sayuri and Sayumi gasped in surprise.

"Konoha is-"

"-so big!"

They went to the Hokage tower. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and spat out her drink.

"What in god's name!" Tsunade asked as she looked at all the little children before looking at the oldest pinkette.

"What the hell is my apprentice doing in rags!" Tsunade roared.

She swiped everything off her desk, clearing it for Kakashi. Once that was done, Kakashi placed Sakura on it. Tsunade's healing chakra entered Sakura's body, healing the bruises and cuts but she could not repair the scars already there and there were many. She also found Sakura's womanhood had severe tearing. She had to have been raped the night before Kakashi found her.

"Oh god," Tsunade gasped as she held a hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

Not to mention the scars she had down there. They all told Tsunade about the many nights Sakura suffered.

"What?" Naruto asked. "What is it?"

"That bastard," Tsunade hissed, clenching her fists. "I'll break every bone in his body, then heal him and do it all over again."

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Is Kaa-san okay?" Sasumi asked.

"Shizune, take the children downstairs and get them something to eat. They look starved."

Shizune looked to Tsunade worriedly but nodded and did as she was told.

"Come on, children. We'll have a meal so big; you'll be full for weeks."

The kid's eyes lit up and followed her out. Sasuke handed Suki back to Sasumi.

"You'll be a good Tou-san when you start a family. I wish you were my Tou-san," she said sadly before she left.

"Are you ready to tell us what's going on, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked from the window sill behind her.

"All of these scars are from her time with Kaza. Her womanhood is no different."

The four men froze.

"No, you're wrong," Naruto murmured. "That can't happen to Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan's too good to be treated like that!"

"Naruto-."

"No! Sakura-chan wouldn't let that happen! She's stronger then that!"

"G-Gomen, Naruto…"

They all looked down at the girl on the bench. Her eyes were closed but tears trailed down the sides of her face.

"Sakura…"

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I wasn't strong enough to stand against him."

"Why did you let him do it?"

"Please, not now," Sakura cried. "I'm such a mess right now; I just want to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

The entire Rookie 12 and sensei's sat in Sakura's old apartment. The children were placed in day care and Suki was sleeping soundly in her new cot. It was a huge change from the less then luxurious lifestyle she lived in the past eight years.

Her children loved it. Sakura was dressed in a baggy jacket much like Hinata's outfit eight years ago. Her hair was still greasy and she was still pale but she was no longer covered in dirt as she was before.

"What happened?" Tsunade urged gently.

She had given Sakura a few days to settle in but she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Why did you let him hurt you, Forehead-girl?" Ino asked, desperate to understand.

"The first time, he was really angry. We had a fight and he threw me into the wall. He apologised afterwards and told me he loved me and that it wouldn't happen again. But they kept happening. It was my fault. I should have just done what I was told."

"Sakura, this was never your fault," Kurenai stated. "A man should never lay a hand on his wife, even if she is a kunoichi, unless they're sparring."

"But I-"

"Tell me about the rape," Tsunade grounded out.

Everyone's head snapped to her before looking back to Sakura.

"What!" Ino screamed.

"Sakura," Tenten spoke sadly.

"He came home drunk one night and wanted to do it but I didn't. I told him no and he beat me before raping me," Sakura shrugged.

"How often was this?"

"At least five times a week…"

"Why didn't you heal yourself? You wouldn't have so many scars and go through as much pain as you did."

"Kaza didn't want me to heal myself. If I healed a cut or bruise, he'd replace it with three more."

"Why didn't you fight back? You're the strongest person I know, Forehead! Why did you let him do this to you!" Ino yelled.

"Because I loved him!" Sakura screamed as tears fell from her eyes. "He was the only male to ever truly pay attention to me! He loved me when it seemed no one else would!"

"That's not true-"

"Then after he showed who he really was, he told me that no one else could love me because I'm so weak and unfeminine. That I was worthless and amount to nothing. After hearing that every day, I believed it to be true. He said that's why Sasuke left. Not just to get his revenge, but to also get away from me. That I was the one that drove him to take that final step to leave…"

"Sakura, no-"

"I came to depend on Kaza. I needed him, no matter what he did to me. I tried so hard to resist him and his commands but it's hard when he's all you have. I didn't want him to leave me like the others. I didn't want to be alone again. I knew he had other women on the side. Hell, he usually brought them home and fucked on our bed. Those nights, I'd sleep in the spare room."

Just then, Suki let out a loud wail from her crib in Sakura's room.

"Sasuke, could you grab her for me? Sasumi told me Suki's taken a liking to you."

Sasuke nodded and disappeared into Sakura's room before coming back with a whimpering Suki. Sakura smiled at Suki from her place on the couch.

"When I became pregnant with Sasumi, the abuse didn't stop. I think it got worse because I blocked all his attacks that went anywhere near my stomach. I did the same during all pregnancies."

"Did he ever raise a hand to the kids?" Neji asked.

"Never. He knew I'd defend them with everything I had so he left them and just beat on me. At least he had the decency to do so behind doors when Sasumi was old enough to understand."

"Why didn't you ever leave?"

"If I left, the alliance would have been broken and they would have attacked Konoha. Kaza would have hunted us down coz there was no way we'd make it back to Konoha in time with the girls."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, Sakura-chan," Tenten spoke.

"Kaza better watch it because you don't mess with one of the Rookies. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Kiba barked.

"If I ever see that ass munch again," Tsunade started but was cut off when a Chunin knocked on the door.

Kakashi answered. "Yes?"

"I have a message for Tsunade-sama from the Raikage. We just got it then from a messenger hawk."

Everyone but Sakura was suddenly glaring at him. Tsunade stalked forward and took it from him. She read the contents before she crumpled it in her hands.

"What does it say, Tsunade-sama?"

"Raikage says this is a violation of the alliance but they'll ignore it if we return Sakura and the kids. They're on their way here now."

Yells of protests could be heard by nearly everyone.

"Guys," Sakura called over everyone else. "I have to go back. What's one life to thousands more?"

"It's still a life, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "I thought I taught you that? No matter the odds, we always try to save that one life."

"But shishou-"

"Enough, Sakura. I have to go now but we'll talk later."

She looked to Jiraiya and nodded. He nodded back and Tsunade disappeared.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

"Right now, we take Sakura to the training grounds," Jiraiya spoke.

"Why?"

"I bet Inner Sakura is dying to destroy something, isn't she, Forehead?" Ino asked, smirking.

Sakura looked down. Yep, Inner Sakura was constantly yelling within Sakura's head. She was what kept Sakura sane all those years. Inner was a lot stronger at the moment and they spend the years arguing but when Sakura needed her, she was there. Inner was angry at Sakura for staying but she knew she had to. So Inner quietly grew stronger and gave Sakura the emotional support she needed.

"Who is Inner?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry," Ino shrugged. "Well, how about it? Let's go to Team 7's training grounds."

* * *

Sakura stood in her old training ground.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Punch a hole in the ground."

Sakura looked at the ground. She was afraid Kaza was going to jump out of a bush and beat her if she even touched her chakra.

"Kaza is not here, Sakura," Sasuke spoke, now holding Suki. "Even if he was, you have us to protect you."

"I don't want to be protected," Sakura snapped before her eyes widened. "I just…"

"Back-chatted," Tenten said, smiling.

"See, Sakura-chan? You want this as much as we do, perhaps more."

"Come on!" Ino screamed at Sakura. "He used you! He took advantage of you! He ruined your life! You may not have fought back then but don't let him win by resisting now!"

Sakura clenched her fists.

"By resisting us, you're helping him! He chose you because he knew you were emotionally hurt due to Sasuke's leaving. He took that and used it against you! Now you are back here in Konoha and you refuse to let us help!"

"You don't understand!" Sakura screamed back.

"I understand perfectly well!" Ino screamed back.

Both were in tears.

"You're letting yourself be weak, just like he said you were!"

_'Weak.'_

_'You're nothing but weak Sakura!'_

_'You are nothing!'_

_'No one would ever want you. You're not worth anything. You're not even a good fuck.'_

_'You disgust me.'_

_'Weakling!'_

"NO!" Sakura screamed and slammed her fist into the ground, shattering it and everything around her.

"I'm not weak!" Sakura screamed over and over, punching with every chant.

All the ninja's had to jump back a couple hundred metres to avoid being in the way of the jagged rock.

_**'That's right, Sakura-chan! Don't fear him, HATE HIM! He's hurt us beyond repair for NO REASON! HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM!'**_

**"I HATE YOU!"** Sakura cried as she kept belting the grounds.

"Should we stop her?" Kiba asked but stopped when he saw Ino, Tenten and Hinata crying. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look at her," Ino whimpered.

"Look at what he did to our Sakura-chan," Hinata sobbed.

Sakura kept sobbing as she punched away. Her hands were bloody but she wasn't going to stop. Being with chakra again left her body glowing with delight and she felt if she stopped, she'd never get to touch it again. Finally, she was tearless and tired. Her arms dropped weakly to her side. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to look see Naruto and all her friends with her.

"We're all here to help you any way we can, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto…thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later…

Sakura was in her kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Saya yelled.

"No, I got it!" Sayumi called.

The others got up and started running to the door, giggling. Sakura laughed to herself as she fed Suki, leaning against the bench.

The girls opened the door and stared up at the man at the door.

"Sasu-sama!" The girls cheered.

They flitted to him, hugging his legs and jumping up and down for his attention. Sasuke smiled down at them. He patted them all on the head.

"Girls," he greeted.

"Kaa-san! Sasu-sama's here!" Sasumi announced.

Sakura walked into the room to find Sasuke at the door with all her daughters.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded to her in greeting. "I thought maybe you and your girls would like to go out today? They haven't had a proper tour of the village yet."

"Oh, can we, kaa-san!" Her girls called. "Please? Pretty please!"

They were all begging her with big puppy eyes.

"Well…"

"It's about time you introduced your daughters to the village. I can see they have your curious nature," Sasuke spoke.

Sakura blushed when he smirked at her and she looked down. "O-Okay then."

"Well then, how about we all go out for lunch before we start our tour, huh?"

"Yay!"

* * *

All the villagers couldn't help but stare at Sakura and her daughters. They all wore red clothing with the Haruno circle on it. Whether it was a skirt, dress or shirt and they all had ribbons in their hair.

"How did you manage to get all girls?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed. "It runs in the family that we have girls. We haven't found any genes strong enough to give us boys."

"I'm gonna be a ninja, just like momma!" Saya exclaimed.

"I see they all have a big forehead like you."

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she stared at Sasuke. He was smirking and she realised he was teasing her. She punched him playfully in the arm. Suki giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Sasuke asked, staring down at Suki.

She gurgled and cooed. Sakura could only stare at Sasuke in awe. He looked up at Sakura to find her staring. He became guarded as he always was.

"What?" He snapped.

"You…never mind."

Sakura looked back to her girls that were already running up the stairs of the Hokage Mountain. A smile came to Sakura's face.

"Here, take Suki for a moment."

Sakura handed Suki to Sasuke and sprinted for the girls. Instead of taking the stairs, she ran up the wall with her chakra. She let out a laugh as the power coursed through her veins. She felt like she was on top of the world. Sakura jumped in front of her girls who squealed in laughter.

"Gotcha!"

They hugged Sakura around the legs and she laughed. Sasuke flitted behind them.

"Let's go all the way to the top. There's a beautiful cherry blossom tree there. It's my favourite place in all of Konoha."

They got to the top and they found the large tree.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Sayuri gasped.

They ran to the tree. Sakura saw that it was beginning to die. She used to pour her chakra into it, keeping it alive.

"It's dying," Saya spoke sadly.

Sakura walked to it and placed a hand on its wood. The gloomy aura around the tree seemed to change for the girls.

"Do you feel that, girls?" Sakura asked. "That's our special trait that runs in all the Haruno's."

"What is that?" Sasumi asked.

"You felt that change of aura around the tree. If you focus, you can feel the tree's life. If you really concentrate, you can hear the tree talking to you."

"Really!" The girls gasped.

Sakura nodded. "You'll find it's easier to feel and hear cherry blossom trees over any other trees."

"Cool!"

"Come over here and place your hand on her trunk."

The girls did so. Then they gasped.

"I can hear her!" Saya trembled.

Sakura smiled at them.

"She was so sad," Sayuri cried. "She missed you, kaa-san."

"I missed you too," Sakura spoke to the tree.

Sasuke found it a little strange that they could feel anything. He activated his Sharingan and his eyes widened. The girls' chakra was flaring and mingling with the tree.

"Oh! I'm Sasumi," Sasumi introduced.

The other girls greeted themselves.

"Oh, him?" Sasumi wondered, looking at Sasuke. "That's Sasu-sama. He also has Suki in his arms."

"How did you know he was an Uchiha?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Sasu-sama, do you have a brother?" Sayuri asked.

"I did."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay girls, take a seat."

The girls sat down in front of the tree and crossed their legs. Sasuke sat down as well but behind them.

"Now, I'll tell you the story of the Haruno clan."

"The Haruno goes back to before ninja's existed. We originate from forest sprites."

"Really?"

"That's so cool!"

"Yep. You see, we were created by Mother Nature herself. She foresaw her lands destruction and wanted to save it. She created sprites of all kinds. Fire sprites, Earth sprites, Water sprites, Air sprites, Forest sprites, Desert sprites, you name it. You see, it was the Fire, Water, Earth and Air sprites that created ninja. The sprites were full of chakra and knew how to control it. Those four spites taught civilians and they became ninja. That's how chakra came to be. When the villages started taking form, the sprites were killed off. All but the Forest sprites were killed because they took the appearance of humans. They chose to be a part of Konoha since they were surrounded by the forest and would be most useful there. Unfortunately, a sprite couldn't look exactly like a human because they were mystical beings. The Forest sprites were given pink hair and their eyes the colour of their beloved forest. Fortunately, the Forest sprites were all women. But when the Kyubi attacked, most of them were killed protecting the village. All that remained of the Haruno clan was a seven month old baby girl."

"Who was that? Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she's still alive."

"But you're the only one with pink hair-"

"Kaa-san, it's you?"

Sakura nodded sadly. "Yes, it is, I'm afraid. Anyway, our clan were civilians. We were often overlooked because we weren't ninjas like the Uchiha or Hyuga clan," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke.

"Or any of the other clans in Konoha, for that matter. What we did do, though, is use the forests energy to create a barrier around Konoha. When the Kyubi attacked, our family put up the barrier but it cost our family their life because we were too late. It took everything to put it up while being attacked."

"If the Haruno clan weren't ninja, how come you are?" Sayuki asked.

"My tou-san was a ninja. I've never met the guy because he died when my kaa-san was pregnant with me."

"But, thanks to him, we are strongest the Haruno clan has ever been. My tou-san has let the future Haruno's get in touch with their lost chakra. We're strong humans but even stronger sprites."

"How do you know all this, kaa-san?" Sasumi asked. "If you had no one to look after you, how did you learn about all of this?"

"Through Natsumi," Sakura said, placing a hand on the tree. "The Third Hokage knew of my lineage and when I was growing up, he'd bring me here. Natsumi was my first friend."

"Wow…"

"So what can we do kaa-san?" Saya asked.

"Help nature," Sakura spoke.

Her hands lit up pink and before their eyes, Natsumi grew till she was in full bloom.

"Wow!"

Sakura smiled at her children.

"Can you teach us?"

Sakura nodded. "But not right now, my babies. Tomorrow. We have to see the rest of the village."

They all nodded.

"By Natsumi-chan!" The triplets called.

The little pinkette's all hugged the tree and kissed it before they ran down the stairs. Sakura took Suki and moved back to the tree. Suki reached a tiny hand and touched the trunk. Her eyes turned hazy with a wondrous smile on her lips. She gurgled and cooed quietly, talking to the tree. Sakura smiled softly.

"Goodbye, Natsumi. We'll be back tomorrow."

Sakura walked away with Sasuke following. A breeze drifted past him, rustling his hair.

_'Don't hurt her…'_

Sasuke's eyes widened and he spun around to stare at the tree.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned back to see Sakura waiting for him, worry etched in her features.

"Hn."

In a couple of strides, he was by her side and they kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura, it's time."

Sakura looked at Kakashi. Sakura nodded and stood. She handed Suki to Neji.

"She has this thing with strong males," Sakura joked.

Neji looked down at Suki who was tugging on his hair and laughing.

"Good luck, kaa-san," Sasumi spoke. "We got this for you."

She held out a silver bracelet. There were six small circles of pink sapphires and a larger circle made of rubies. Between every circle was a leaf shaped emerald.

"The ruby is you and all the little pink sapphires are us," Saya murmured.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. She hugged and kissed her children.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Sakura stood and nodded to Team Gai and Team Kurenai.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll protect them with our lives," Hinata spoke firmly.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Sakura stopped outside the Hokage's door. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and found her shaking.

"You'll be fine, Sakura. We're here," he whispered.

Sakura said nothing so Kakashi opened the door for her. As she walked in, her eyes immediately found Kaza's ice blue ones.

"Sakura," he spoke.

Sakura flinched. "I'm sorry!" She gasped out of habit.

"Sakura-chan, don't apologise to him!" Naruto growled out.

Sakura looked to see Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi by Tsunade's side. Shizune closed the door behind her and walked to join them.

"So, what do you say, Tsunade-hime?" Raikage asked. "Will you return Sakura-san to us?"

"Hell no!" Tsunade yelled. "Sakura was my apprentice and I trusted her in the care of your son. Instead, we find her beaten and broken. Never again will I allow my daughter to be in your care EVER AGAIN!"

Naruto was visibly reacting to the discussion about Sakura's mistreatment. Sasuke's fists were clenched as well as his jaw and Kakashi was glaring at the abuser.

"If you refuse to hand her over to us, we _will_ go to war," the Raikage threatened.

"Then let us go to war! This world has no place for sick cowards!" Tsunade seethed.

"How about we let Sakura-chan decide?" Kaza asked, turning to his wife.

"She doesn't have to do anything!" Naruto barked out.

"Sakura-chan, come here," Kaza spoke softly, holding his hand out.

Sakura really didn't want to, but she was so scared. She walked to him. Kaza's arm wrapped around her waist and brought her body flush up against his.

"Do you want to stay here or come back home? With me?" Kaza asked tenderly.

Sakura was still shaking.

"Look, I know I've been a horrible husband but I promise I'll change. When we get back home, I promise things will be different. We'll start over."

"Sakura, don't listen to him!" Naruto yelled. "All you need to do is look at your skin and see how _sincere_ he is!" He spat.

Sakura looked to Naruto but Kaza turned her head back to him.

"No, don't listen to him. Remember? He _left_ you," Kaza stressed. "They all did. I took you when no one else would. You _belong_ with me," he spoke before he caught Sakura's lips with his own.

Tears fell from Sakura's closed eyes.

'_He's right. They did leave me. Maybe he will change when we go back.'_

Kaza's hand traced down Sakura's arm until it came to the bracelet around her wrist. He pulled back as if burnt.

"Who gave you this?" He growled, glaring down at her.

"K-Kaza?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Tell me, who gave this to you! Was it the Uchiha? Have you slept with him too?" He hissed, slapping Sakura across the face.

"Sakura!"

He pulled on the bracelet but was stopped by a hard punch to the face. He stumbled back and fell on his ass. He looked up at his attacker to find Sakura, glaring down at him.

"You bastard," Sakura hissed. "You had me fooled. _Again!_ I can't believe I actually believed that you could change! No, this is it!" She ranted.

"You hit me," Kaza hissed.

"Yeah, I did. And it's about _damn_ time, too! No, you can go back to your village without me because I refuse to go back with such a heartless monster!"

"The Uchiha is just as heartless, if not more! Don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Oh, I remember everything! Yes, he knocked me out and left me on a stone bench when I confessed my heart's desire to him. Yes, he always insulted and rejected me but he was always there for me when I needed him before he left. He protected me against Mist-nin's. He protected me against Zabuza. He fought for me in the Forest of Death, hurting those who hurt me. He may not have respected me as a ninja, but he acknowledged the fact that I was one!" Sakura cried.

"He may not have returned my feelings, but he never tried to hold me down, he never raised a hand against me and he never and I mean _ever_, raped me! He never married me and brought home strange women. He never cut me for mere entertainment. No, YOU are the monster here and I am DONE!"

Sakura pulled off her gold wedding ring.

"You may control Shigemura Sakura but you do not, nor will you _ever,_ control Haruno Sakura."

She crushed the ring in her hand before letting the gold dust sprinkle to the floor before him.

"This means war," he hissed. "Do you hear me Sakura? I will have my revenge!"

Raikage left, dragging Kaza out. Sakura gave him the finger before he disappeared out of sight.

"Wow," Tsunade murmured. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

Sakura looked down at the gold dust.

"Do you know what the hardest part was?" Sakura whispered. "I just lost the only man to ever accept me," Sakura whimpered. "No one can ever love me. Not before and now…"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"I stayed because I was afraid no one would ever love me like he did," she said, turning to Tsunade. "And now that I am broken and scarred…" Sakura sobbed. "No one will ever want me again!"

Tsunade caught her in a hug and soothed her. "Come now, Sakura. You are not broken. Your spirit is broken, not your body. Your body may be scarred but there are plenty of men out there who see beyond skin deep. Your soul is a bright and beautiful thing and a real man will see that and never let you go."

Sakura shook in her arms. "Why am I so unwanted!" She cried. "I'll never be able to love again…"

* * *

Sakura smiled at her girls as she took Sasumi and Saya to the Academy. The triplets were singing as they walked through the village. Suddenly, Sayumi tripped, scraping her knee in the middle of the street.

"Sayumi!" Her sisters cried.

Sayumi whimpered and Sakura walked to her.

"You're alright, sweetie," Sakura soothed. "Come on, stand up."

Sayumi cried as she slowly got to her feet. She looked up at her mother to find her smiling so sweetly.

"You see, my darling daughters," Sakura spoke. "When you fall, get back up and laugh at it. Never let it get the best of you. If you fail, keep trying, yes?"

"Hai kaa-san!"

Sayumi whimpered but nodded. Sakura bent down to look her in the eyes.

"And remember, there is nothing wrong with crying, so long as you get back up. Never let your tears blind you of what truly matters. So cry when you are hurt but remember, what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger."

Sakura healed Sayumi's scrapes then kissed her forehead.

"While I may not always be there to catch you when you fall, I will be there to protect you from people who may push you and help you up. In the end, you need to grow by yourself."

"Hai, kaa-san."

They got to the academy and the two eldest girls said their goodbyes before running off. Sakura turned and headed towards the market with her children.

"Kaa-san?" Sayuki called after a while, tugging on her skirt.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, looking down at her.

"Who are those men?"

Sakura looked up to see a group of four men standing in their way. Looking at them closely, she realised she'd seen them around their home in Earth country. They were Kaza's men. Sakura glared at them.

"We have a couple men at the academy to get your other two."

She handed Suki to Sayuki. "Take your sisters and run! Go to the Hyuga compound since they are closest and tell them what's happening, okay?"

"Mama, I'm scared," Sayuki cried.

"I know, sweetie. Me too, but you need to protect your sisters when your older sisters and I can't, okay? Can you do that? Be strong for mama?"

Sayuki was terrified but nodded. Sakura faced the men.

"Go now."

Sayuri took off with her younger siblings.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed at the men.

"Kaza told us that if he can't have you, he'll take what's most precious to you," one explained.

"I'll kill you before I let either of you touch my baby girls!"

The men attacked but Sakura was done with being weak and useless. By the time Hyuga Neji showed up, the men were dead and their bodies mangled.

"We have to get to the Academy," Sakura ordered before taking off.

She got to the academy to find a bunch of kids crying with two men lying dead before them. Sasuke stood over their bodies while Hinata finished shutting the last man's chakra points.

"Why are you here? Who were you after?" Hinata interrogated.

"Kaa-san!" Sasumi and Saya cried out.

Sakura ran to them and checked them over.

"You two are okay?" Sakura asked.

They nodded. "A little shaken up," Saya answered.

Sakura nodded and turned to the surviving man.

"Iruka-sensei, please take the children back inside," Sakura spoke, not facing him.

"Of course, Sakura-chan," he answered and ushered them inside.

Once the sound of the shoji door closing reached them, Sakura had the last man up against a tree, her hand around his throat, almost crushing his windpipe.

"I am so _sick_ of seeing you men around my family," Sakura spat. "Will there be more to come?"

"Definitely. Kaza's not going to stop until he's dead, you're dead or your children are dead."

"So be it."

Using her free hand, she performed a single hand sign and he was pulled into her mind where Inner tortured him mentally. The man screamed over and over. Sakura just smirked at him evilly and relished in his pain. She let him go and he continued to scream and thrashing about.

'_Inner, you can stop now.'_

'_**Gotcha.'**_

The man stopped screaming and just stared lifelessly up at the sky. His eyes were bleeding, as was his nose, ears and mouth.

Anbu jumped down and Sakura addressed them.

"Take him away. He won't ever be a problem again."

They bowed and disappeared with the man. Sakura turned back to Sasuke and Hinata.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neji asked.

"We were teaching the students about bloodlines," Hinata answered.

"We saw the men coming and had no choice but to kill them or they would have hurt the kids," Sasuke stated.

Sakura smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you for that."

"So they were after Sasumi and Saya?"

"Yeah. That reminds me, where is Sayuri, Sayumi, Sayuki and Suki?" Sakura asked Neji.

"They are with my uncle. They would be safest there as the Hyuga's will protect them."

But Sakura wasn't happy. She couldn't be with Kaza still alive and haunting her family's memory. She had to do something.

She had to kill him.


End file.
